


Flash Bang

by Izissia



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Shark teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Just something cute~ Aina asks Lucia for help on how to get Galo to notice her, senpai. Lucia is as Lucia always is, horny and proceeds to smooch every inch of her while giving great advice.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex
Kudos: 16





	Flash Bang

"I just don't get it." Aina pouts to her always accommodating mad scientist friend. The pink haired firefighter whines. "How do I get him to like me?" She pouts, her glassy blue gaze turns towards Lucia, the mechanic looks up from fiddling with her device.  
"It's easy, isn't it? Galo's dumber than a sack of bricks." Her sharky grin flashes right at Aina, with a kick of her leg, Lucia wheels right towards Aina, the shorter girls gloved fingers sink straight into Aina's rack. "Just flash him these and tell him you want him!" Lucia snorts, a manic giggle escaping her lips as she twists her fingers straight into Aina's rack.  
"Lucia!" The pink haired Ardebit gasps, a blush creeping into her face as her chest pushes forwards into those fingers. "You can't be serious. Even if that would work, -which I doubt!- I wouldn't want it to." Lucia's fingers are skilled, deft digits twisting right into Aina's nipples, twisting and tugging on them, making the taller girl squirm.  
"Hrmmmm~" Lucia is pretending to think, pinching Aina's rightmost nipple while her leftmost hand drops down and starts to hike up Aina's petite dress. "Maybe I can make a potion or something, guaranteed to make him fall in loo~oooove." The maniacal scientist smirks as she exposes each of Aina's titties.

"I wouldn't want that either! I just need.. Advice." Aina gasps, Lucia moves swiftly, she's like a little gremlin. Leaping from her seat into Aina's lap, the shorter girl latches her lips tight onto one of Aina's titties. Suckling hungrily while she runs her fingers along every inch of the pink haired girls body.  
Lucia's fingers roam across her navel, her chest. Her shark-like fangs nip and bite all over, leaving little red marks and suckle bites. "Have you tried... Talking to him?" Lucia's cocky grin beams up at Aina as she slips her hips backwards, starting to kiss her way down and down her teammate's body. She kisses along her navel, forced to slip out of Aina's lap and onto the ground before the rescue ranger's seat.  
The lab coat wearing mechanic quickly yanks Aina's shorts undone, scooping her fingers along that twat.  
"Y-Yeah but.. He's... So dumb!" She gasps as her hips lift upright, pressing her panties into Lucia's scientific fingers, the grinning scientist tugs them to the side and spits right onto Aina's barely exposed twat. "I thought one time he was going to..." Aina's eyes fall shut as she squirms from Lucia's overwhelming assault. This was business as usual for Lucia, and to be honest she quite liked it. The energetic scientist's fingers knew how to make Aina feel good, and if she was going to do it anyway, why not enjoy it.  
With her eyes tight shut, Aina feels the memory drift back over her. Her skin stands on end, every hair in her body standing on end because of the freezing temperature of the nights sky. The stars above shine down at her, as Galo's lips lean closer, and closer, and closer.  
Only, he's not going to kiss her, he's looking at something in the reflection below her. Aina's face falls as she's dropped from her dream.

When she returns, Lucia's hoisted her thighs up and is positively going to town on her cunt. "Hnghh.. Why are you like this?" Aina gasps, her chest rising and falling rhythmically.  
"Like what?" Lucia nips her lips against Aina's clit, her tongue swirling all along the pink haired girls pussy, she pwaps her lips free from the others twat. "Horny?" Lucia winks, squeezing each of Aina's thighs.  
"Y-Yeah.." Aina confessed, her hips rolling forwards, begging for more of Lucia's tongue attention.  
Lucia's head shrugs from side to side, "My mind always goes too fast to control." The mad scientist takes incredible pride in this, her tongue sluuuurps from the very bottom of Aina's labia she can reach to the very tippy top. "And it feels good, doesn't it?" Shlrrrp. She darts her tongue forwards yet again, flicking it forwards and backwards, expertly stimulating Aina's trembling walls.  
"Y.. Yeah.. Really good.." The panting and gasping pink haired ranger pants. Pushing her hips upwards with a weak little growl, Aina enjoys her sessions with Lucia, even as she pants and begs for more. "Maybe I should ask Heris how to get a boyfriend.."  
"Eh?" Lucia ceases her full frontal tongue assault. "I don't think that's a smart idea." She snickers with a look of pure mischief on her features.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Aina's body is trembling, her toes are curling. Her breath hitching in her throat again and again, "Ah, Lucia.. Just like that..." She presses her palms onto the back of the blonde devil beneath her.  
Lucia gives a swat to one of Aina's thighs, pounding her tongue forwards and sending waves of pleasure all throughout Aina's body.  
"Ahn.. Hahn.. Hie!" Aina bucks her hips forwards as she collapses back into her seat, her clear wet spray streaking across Lucia's features. She pants and moans as she rides out her orgasm on the others shameless tongue.  
Shlrrrrrp~ Lucia pulls her slick wet face free from Aina's thighs.  
"I don't think she has a crush on any guy." Lucia grins eagerly, wiping her face clean.  
"O-Oh.." Aina whines, looking down at Lucia.

"Hey! Why do you look like you're about to cry?" Lucia glowers up at the other, "I just made you squirt, you're not allowed to look like this." She flicks at Aina's thigh with an indignant huff.  
"No I feel really good it's just.. I'm thinking."  
"Just confess to him, dummy." Lucia's eyes roll, sticking out her tongue. "Now if you don't leave I'm going to have to go for round two~" Lucia's fingers dart right between Aina's asscheeks, prodding right at her asshole.  
"Okay. I can do that. This is it." Aina grunts as her tight pucker was penetrated. "Next time, okay?" She hops to her feet, tugging her shirt down and her panties back up.  
"As long as Galo doesn't mind." Lucia lashes her tongue towards the other.

"G-Galo?" Aina silently curses herself as her voice cracks. She looks up at the blue haired himbo, hope in her eyes as she takes a deep breath. "Do you wanna..." Ghlp. She swallows a lungful of spit. "Go on a date?"  
"Ohhhhhhhhh?" Galo's head tilts to the side as he looks down at Aina. "Oh." He laughs, rubbing a palm at the back of his head. Shirtless as ever. "But I've got a partner!" He laughs bashfully, a soft smile on his face.  
"E-Eh?" Aina's eyes widen in disbelief.  
"Yo." Lio waves towards the duo, "What're we talking about?" the former Mad Burnish leans up onto his tippy toes to press a kiss to Galo's cheek. The larger man's fingers linking with the green haired boi's own.  
"N-Nothing I..." Aina squeaks out loud. "Was just asking if you two wanted to go for pizza?"  
"I'd love to." Galo grins delightedly.  
"Nice save." Lio whispers as he walks past Aina.  
"You're paying, right Aina?~ It was your idea after all."


End file.
